Although many different constructions of bridge-type piezoelectric pickups have been proposed and used in the past, such pickups have often been subject to one or more troubling deficiencies such as difficult and time-consuming assembly requirements, excessive weight or mass, susceptibility to the introduction of noise or interference into the signal transmission system, excessive cross-talk in signals from nearby strings, and weak output signals resulting in frequency response losses as the signals are transmitted to remote amplifying circuits. A further difficulty often is the inability to easily selectively adapt a given multiple string pickup to have either a single monaural output or a multiple channel output, or to be responsive to different modes of string vibration.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved bridge-type piezoelectric pickup which, among other desirable things, significantly reduces or overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies of prior pickups.